A Gangster's Love Story
by Miss.SweetWoman
Summary: Billy needs help and there's only one person who's tougher then Billy and that's Murphy but what happens when there's a woman thrown into it?Will Billy be able to work with Murphy and could the gang lord really fall in love?
1. Who is this mysterious hottie?

**Billy P. **

I can't get her out of my mind this mysterious, hot girl on that nearly as hot motorbike.

I want to know who she is, I have to know who she is, but how? I've never seen her before it's like she came out of know where. I have to stop this I need to concentrate, I have work to do I have streets to rule, a gang to rule, I've an idiot of a brother to make sure doesn't get shot but I can't get her out of my head. That ass of hers in those tight leather pants, her slender figure that almost made her look like if you touched her she'd break but yet the way she stood screamed confidence, leadership, self control all of this just added to her sex appeal but her hard blue eyes, they were like looking into a mirror, they were her weakness if you looked deep enough you could see all her emotions the daily battle she went true, that she wasn't happy that something was missing but that she had to stay strong that she had to be a leader.

'Billy man, what the fuck are we going to do about the corners?' Bodie said.

'I don't fucking know man I just don't fucking know' I told him with a sigh, truth was I didn't, we've been losing our corners and that's not fucking good enough and it means I get into even more shit with bones. Two of the guys from the lower fucking gang were shot on their corners so now I'm two idiots down which means I've got to use two of my lesser fucking idiots to run the fucking corners.

'Billy man I've some big fucking news' Joe shouts as he walks over to the booth with a shit eating grin on his face.

'This better be fucking good Joe, if not I'm going to wipe that fucking grin off your motherfucking face' so I might have been a bit harsh but between the gang, bones, fucking corners, b-street and this mysterious hottie I was about to fucking lose it. Maybe I just needed a good fuck but with the hoes around here that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Maybe I could pretend it was the hottie but that's too much fucking work.

'Ye it's fucking good it's better than good it's fucking brilliant I, Joe fucking Darley have found the answers to your prayers' the grin had grown even bigger.

'Well, you just goin a fucking stand there or are you goin to fucking tell me what your big fucking news is and you know I don't fucking pray I ant goin to bow to no one' I leant back in my chair and light a cig waiting for the fuckhead I call a brother to tell me his big fucking news it's probably that he finally got laid.

'Murphy' that's all he said. What the motherfucking hell was Murphy meant to mean.

'You better be taken the fucking piss Joe cause I swear I'm goina kill you if you're not' my voice started to rise as I went on. I was now standing sending a death glare at Joe.

'Woo, came down bro let me explain' Joe said in a calming voice with his hands out in a surrendering way. I sat back down and Joe took a seat next to Bodie across the table from me.

'You remember that gang from the north side, remember their leader was called Murphy and he left a couple years ago, rumour had it back to Ireland on some family business well last night I was talking to Jake you know that mother-fucker from fucking north side well he said that we've got competition that the fucking Murphy's were back-

'How is this fucking good news this just means I have more mother-fucker to deal with you cock sucking idiot' I banged my fists down on the table if I was mad before I was like a volcano that had just erupted now.

'Billy man calm down you have to let me finish'

'You better watch yourself Joe, don't forget who you're talking to' my voice was low and had a warning tone in it.

'I'm sorry man it's just I'm trying to fucking help here'

'Well fucking hurry up then I got shit to do' those word made me think of that little hottie. God I needed a good fuck and now!

'Ok, well what if we made a deal with Murphy, I don't know like joined forces or something?'

'Joe this ain't no girl scout, this the Darley gang!' Baggy shouted.

'Ye come on Joe what the hell were you thinkin?' this one came from Tommy.

'What do you think Billy man?' You could always trust Bodie to know exactly what was going on in my head because usually it was the same as what was going on in his.

'Well I haven't heard any of you mother-fucker coming up with any other fucking ideas'. That cocky grin Joe had before was back only bigger. It wasn't a great idea it wasn't even good but it was something. And right now I'd take anything.

'Well you fucking heard him baggy go find out what you fucking can about these mother-fucker!' That was another reason why Bodie was my top fucking man he knew when to step up and take charge and when not to.

'Get the fuck out of here! Us mother-fucker all got shit to do'. I light a cigarette and scanned the bar for any decant whores. I swear to fuck they get worse every day. My boys cleared out. It was just me and Bodie the way it started and the way I hoped it would end. I'd know him since I was fucking 4. We were on the basketball courts and got into a fight. Even a 4 I could give a good punch. Mind you so could Bodie I think that's why I liked him. He was a tough little fucker, just like me.

'You think they're going to go for it?'

'I don't fucking know man'

'Their pretty bad man, they don't take no fucking prisoners'

'What else you know about them?'

'I don't know that much, you know how it fucking is man you hear shit and you don't know what to fucking believe'

'What kinda shit have you heard?' I lend forward in my chair I wanted to know what we were going to fucking be dealing with.


	2. A night at the club

We never went to clubs always stayed at the fucking four rose that was home. There was always a bunch of idiots who thought they could mess with us. That was one thing they always regretted. There was music blasting out of the speakers. There were few girls dancing around poles up on a stage. The bar was down a few steps and to my left and to my right there was private boots and a stairs that lead up to some v.i.p place. In one boot some rich fuckers were getting a lap dance. It was I can't believe I'm about to say this but what do those rich pussy's call it? Tasteful. The girls unfortunately, still had a bit of clothing on and none of them were topless.

'Fuck man why haven't we come here before?' Joe screamed over the music.

'I can't believe I'm about to fucking say this man but Joe's got a point' spink shouted, just then one of the hot girls who worked here passed by and winked at him. Spinks eyes nearly bulged out of his head he started to walk after her but I grabbed his jacket.

'This ain't no play time we got business to take care of'. We walked over to the bar.

'How you doin?' Joe asked the cute Blondie behind the bar. I gave him a slap on the back of his head.

'What are you doing man?' baggy said hitting Joes arm.

'I'm trying to be nice'

'You're trying to get your dick wet Joey that's what you're trying to do' we didn't have time to be fooling around.

'Joe is it? Or do you prefer Joey?' she smiled and winked. Don't tell me this girl was actually buying this shit?

'Whatever you want? What's your name? I know I've never met you before because I'd remember someone as beautiful as you' Now it was Joes turn to wink and smile. Everyone was shocked no one could believe he could come up with that bad of a pickup line.

'That the best you got? I'll tell you what I want, for you and your little friends to get out of here before you cause any trouble'. Fuck this girl had guts. But there was something to it. It wasn't that she was naturally like that it was as if she knew someone close by had her back. She had looked over to a hallway and this seemed to fuel her confidence.

'There a problem cat?'A tall well built guy came up beside her.

'Every things fine, they were just leaving right Joe?'

'I ain't fucking leaving till I speak to Murphy' I stood tall I came here for one fucking reason and I wasn't leave till I got what I fucking want.

'Follow me boy's'

'About fucking time'. We followed him over to the hallway this girl called cat had been looking down. Her eyes followed our every move. We kept walking till we got to a closed door.

'There you go boys you're on your own now' he walked back to where we had come. I opened the door to see a woman sitting on a desk her back to us and another woman in front of her.

'Looks like you've got company I'll leave you to it' the woman with short black hair told the woman with the long brown curly hair. She smiled at us as she left the room. That was kind of strange not many people smile at a gang lord and his gang. This one on the desk downed her drink and stood up and slowly turned around. What I saw next I didn't expect.


	3. Murphy

It was her it was that little mysterious hottie. What the fuck was she doing in Murphy's office? Don't fucking tell me she was his fucking whore? If she was, we were going to run into some problems I wanted her in my bed at least once and I always get what I want.

'Well if it isn't Darley and his crew'. I hadn't noticed before but she had a Boston/Irish accent but the Irish one was a bit stronger. Fuck I had forgotten just how hot she was. She was wearing a black corset and black short shorts with a black blazer thing over the corset.

'You going to stand there with your mouths open or are you going to tell me what you want?'

'Who are you, Murphy's little fucking secretary?'

'You haven't done your research very well Darley, have you?' she lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in my face, girl had guts I'll say that much. Using her cigarette she pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

'Take a set fella's'. She sat down in the chair behind the desk. She looked like she owned the place. She had to be Murphy's whore she looked to comfortable there not to be. I took one and Bodie took the other.

'Do you really need all of them? Shouldn't they be on one of your corners or something?' I waved them off she was right there wasn't any need for them but if something went wrong safety in numbers and all that.

'Now what can I do for you?'

'You can go get Murphy for us like a good fucking little girl' I gave her a sarcastic smile.

'Did you do any research or did you think you could just show up here looking for Murphy? And I'm nobodies little girl' she stood and went over to a cupboard and took out a bottle of jack and poured herself a glass.

'Look why don't you cut the fucking shit alright I came here looking for Murphy and I fucking know you know where he is, so why don't you save all of us some fucking time and tell us where the fuck he is' I was starting to lose my patience not that I had much to begin with.

'And what do I get if I tell you where he is?' she was sitting in front of us again.

'You don't get a fucking bullet in your pretty little head'

'You and I both know Darley that you're not going to put a bullet in my head we both know what's going through your head right...now'. She was playing me now. She bites her lip and fluttered her eyelashes.

'I don't think your boy Murphy would like that now would he?' She started laughing. That bitch actually started laughing; laughing at me Billy fucking Darley who did she think she was?

'You see Darley that's where you're wrong' she stood up and took of her jacket.

'From what I've heard...you're not bad in the sack...the only thing is Murphy doesn't mix business with pleasure' she was really starting to confuse me now, was this Murphy guy gay, cause I wasn't into that fucking shit. She turned around and put her hair over her shoulder. And there in big thick black ink was the name Murphy in an arch kind of thing from one shoulder blade to the other.

'That's some nice dedication to your boy but does he have the same dedication for you? I doubt it he probably has his dick deep in some other whore and the last thing he's thinking about is you pretty little ass' she turned around and put both her hands out flat on the table.

'You're probably right but one thing I do know is it ain't in my bed and she won't be screaming Murphy'

'Why's that? He ain't good in bed? Cause if it's a good time in bed you want sweetheart I'm right here' I sat back in the chair and put my arms out and then folded them across my chest.

'Cause his name isn't Murphy'

'I know that sweetheart, now let's stop this little fucking game of yours' I leaned forward in the chair again and put my elbows on my knees.

'Why is it that everyone presumes Murphy is a man? Is it because he's the leader of a gang? Is it because he's the leader of the most feared gang in north Boston? Is it... because of the name?' She walked over to the cupboard and got the bottle of jack. She sat down in her chair and poured herself a drink.

'What is she talking about man?' Bodie whispered his eyes never leavening her.

'You see Darley this is why you should have done your research better, if you had of done your research better you would have sweet talked me more'

'And whys that?'

'Because Murphy isn't a man... Murphy...is a woman'

'You're fucking lying'

'Now why would I lie about something like that?'

'To protect your boy' my voice was starting to rise.

'Look we ain't here for a fight, we're here to make a business deal' Bodie decided to step in knowing that I was about to lose it.

'I know all about your business deal' she lit herself another cigarette.

'And how the fucks that?'

'You see Darley I make sure to do my research and to do it properly; I know exactly what's going on everywhere...you didn't think the Murphy's would just stroll back into town without knowing what's what...did you?' I stood up. Did she mean that she had moles in every gang in Boston? That can't be true, you couldn't have that many people spying for you. But if she was telling me the fucking truth then who was the fucking mole? What the hell am I doing this is all probably some fucking joke!

'You've got a fucking mole in my fucking gang? You've been back for 5 fucking minutes who do you think you are?' I was screaming now. Bodie jumped up.

'Calm the fuck down man this is what she wants she wants to get you all fired up she's looking for a reaction'. He was right this was exactly what she wanted.

'I don't need a mole to know what you're up to Darley...not when your brother goes around broadcasting what you're up to...plus it also helps to have someone point you in the right direction'

'Jake, that's the little rat you've got working for you?'

'It's amazing what people will do for a bit of coke, they'll risk getting a bullet in the head just for a bit of white powder...madness'

'So what else do you know?'

'I know that you came here to ask if we could work together, I give you some of my guys you give me some of yours, share corners, profit and all that...but I know what you're up to'

'And what's that?' I stood there with my arms folded across my chest Bodie beside me looking down at this tiny little thing who was supposedly in charge of the most feared gang in nearly all of Boston.

'You'll get to know my gang...gain their trust and then slowly you'll make them believe that I don't know what I'm doing, that I can't be trusted and that they're better off with you...that you could give them more money more ...trust, that with you they'd be equals...that you'd see them as brothers and that I only ever saw them as a means to more money'. She was good I'd give her that much she knew what she was doing.

'And what if that is my fucking plan, what the fuck are you going to do about it?'

'It won't work, my men are loyal and any that aren't know that if they're caught I won't listen to what they have to say, they will be shot and left to bleed to death in a cellar...I've done it before and I'll do it again...doesn't matter how much I've trusted you before if I have a feeling you've done something you're gone'.

I believed every word she had said there wasn't a hint that this was all a show, she was serious. She had killed and she wasn't afraid to kill again this must have been why they were so powerful. Bodie had said that Murphy had killed his cousin because he had ratted. After what she had just said and the way she said it I'd believe it. She was a though hot bitch that much I was certain of.

'What if I said I could? I could get them to turn against you and by the time you knew, it was too late, you were on your own? What then?'. She walked over to me and stood right in front of me. The view was amazing I could see right down her corset. She lend up on her tippy toes to whisper in my ear.

'It wouldn't work, you'd end up fallen for me'. Her breath on my ear made me want her more. With that she walked over to the door and opened it.

'Well fella's this was lovely but I have a club to run and streets to rule'

'I ain't fucking finished'

'Well I fucking am, you want in you're going to have to prove it Darley and I don't mean by killing some fucker, I know us mother-fuckers can kill what I don't know is if you have any brains or loyalty...and from what if heard most of us think with your fucking dick' her temper was starting to show and it was fucking hot I just wanted to through her on the desk and fuck her brains out.

'What if we prove ourselves?' not a curse out of him, he was fucking behaving himself in front of her well fuck that.

'Well it's going to take some time'

'We'll do whatever you want' Bodie was looking right at her.

'What does big bad Billy Darley have to say about this?'

'We'll fucking do it alright but after we do me and you are fucking equals I ain't have you thinking you can tell me what to fucking do'

'You have bones for that; speaking of bones does he know your here talking to me?'

'He doesn't need to fucking know how I run my fucking streets you got me?'

'Whatever you say?' She wasn't taking me seriously that little bitch who did she think she was.

'Listen here you little bitch you don't know what goes on between me and that fat bastered so you better keep your fucking mouth shut where things don't fucking concern you o-fucking-k?' I was shouting it in her face.

'What's your name?' she pointed at Bodie.

'It's Bodie'

'Bodie could you please give us a minute?'

'I'll be outside dog' she waited till the door closed and then she pushed me away from her.

'You want us to be fucking equals, well then what the fuck was that? You want to work together then EVERYTHING is my business DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?' she had her hands on her hips she meant business. I strolled over to her and grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her. She tried to resist at first but then she started to kiss me back. There was a knock on the door and she quickly pulled back.

'That was a mistake and it is never I mean never happening again do you understand me?' she whispered probably afraid whoever was knocking on the door would hear.

'Whatever you say sweetheart' it was my turn to use that line and we both knew I didn't think she was serious.

'Who the fuck is it?' she screamed and walked over to her chair. In walked that girl Joe was chatting up at the bar what did that dude say her name was?

'What is it Cat?'

'We're a bit short handed back there and I was wondering if you were finished?'

'We're finished here, isn't that right Darley?'

'I'll see you later' It wasn't a question I was telling her. I walked out of her office to find Bodie making out with some chick. Usually I'd pat him on the back but if I wasn't getting any either was he.

'Come on man we've got fucking shit to do' He stopped and turned around giving me a look at this chick. I couldn't fuck believe it, it was Angie. Bodie had been on again off again for five years with this chick, she had grown up with us, she was an alright chick usually. Bodie had never cheated on her. And I could, fucking vouch for that. But the fucking question was what was she doing here?

'Well no wonder your short staffed when one of them is too busy getting some' it was her voice she had come out of her office and was now standing two feet behind me.

'Ye ye I'm going back now you can keep your panties on' Angie joked with her.

'Who says I'm wearing any?' All three women started laughing and walked back to the bar.

'What the fuck was ang doing here?'

'Turns out she fucking works here and she's fucking friends with Miss. Murphy here'

'Fuck'

'I know'

'We could of got all our fucking info from her we would've had it in the fucking bag'

'Ye but I haven't talked to her in ages man'

'Yea well get what every the fuck out of her'

'Hey I ain't going to talk about you in bed'

'Man I don't know how you keep getting her back in your bed you'd think she'd have realised by now that I'm worth 20 of you' I was joking, angie was probably the only girl from stokley that I hadn't fucked but I never would she was more like a sister then anything and Bodie would throw a fucking fit.

'She keeps coming back for this bad boy' he grabbed at his dick.

'Na I'd say she feels fucking sorry for you, it's just fucking pity sex'

'Well at least I'm getting some tonight unlike some one, it's just going to be you and your had tonight man' He hit me on the back and walked back to the bar. There was some alright looking chicks in this place I could fucking find someone to fuck.


	4. Murphy and Cat

**Murphy's P.O.V**

Hot! That was one of the words that came to mind when I thought about Billy Darley. Here I was lying in my bed thinking about this annoying, irritating, rude, and arrogant man. But one thing I'd give him he was hot as hell. But that didn't stop me from wanting to kill him. I mean who did he think he was strolling in there wanting to make a deal. Calling me sweetheart thinking I was someone's bitch. Let me tell you I was no one's bitch. And then when I tell him off he kisses me! Like that's going to get him off the hook? Ok I'll admit he was one hell of a good kisser but? That didn't change anything if this was going to work it was going to be a business deal nothing more.

'Hey babe you up yet?' It was Cat, god I loved that girl she was the little sister I never had. She had been around all of this stuff from a young age but her dad had tried to protect her from most of it. Like all his children he didn't get them involved in it. Maybe it was because he wasn't that involved? But I always thought that it was because he wanted better for them he didn't want them forced onto this kind of world. Sometimes I wished my dad had done the same with me. I wouldn't be here now if he had of.

'What's the matter Cat?' I rolled on to my back and stared up at the ceiling. The door opened and in walked Cat with a glass of organ juice.

'I crushed a painkiller and put it in I know how you can never get them down' she handed me the glass and sat down on my bed.

'What would I do without you' I smiled at her. She smiled back but it wasn't her usual smiles this one was forced. I sat up in bed and put the glass on my night stand.

'What's the matter Cat? And don't say nothing, I know when something's up'

'It's about the Darley's' Why can't he leave me alone for two minutes he's been in my head since that night I meet him and now he's everywhere.

'What about them?' I sighed it was getting frustrating.

'I'm worried about you, I don't trust him, I mean what if he try's something what about Robert-

'He's not going to try anything; I've told him I don't mix business and pleasure'

'What if he tries to overpower you? What then? I don't want you getting hurt'

'He's not going to try anything like that and he knows that it won't work'

'But what if it does he-

'It's not going to work do you hear me! I don't want you worrying about something that's not going to happen'

'It's madness you don't need him and his gang your powerful enough without him you're playing with fire'

'Look it's good to have allies if things go down and you don't have to worry I won't get burnt' I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

'Now you said Darley's? I suppose it's about the runt?' I grabbed my cigs and lit one.

'He's not a runt...He's cute and sweet...and he didn't stare at my boobs when he was talking to me' I exhaled.

'Maybe he's gay?' she grabbed one of my pillows and hit me again and again. We were both laughing when I finally managed to get it of her.

'Seriously though, he seems sweet and I want a good guy, I'm tired of the bad boys there too much work' I started laughing.

'Are you listening to yourself? He's part of a gang he isn't one of the good guys'

'Well he's as close to it as I'm going to get in this life'

'You could have done so much more you know that? You still could-'

'Hey I'm not doing bad for myself, I'm the manager of one of the biggest clubs in north Boston'

'You could of done something more meaningful gone to college got a job that actually helps people'

'I help people every day just there yesterday Paul needed help on what to get his wife for her birthday'. I had to laugh, that was one thing I loved about my baby cousin she always saw the bright side of things and was always worrying about other people. She really was wasted here.

'I'm sure you do, what time is it?'

'12, I thought you could do with some rest you were up pretty late last night'

'Did I drink a lot because I can't remember much?'

'A bottle of vodka on your own and some shots of jack but don't worry you didn't do anything bad...well you told Billy to come back tonight and prove he was god then you went back to your office and collapsed'

'Oh god he's going to be there tonight isn't he?'

' Better shave your legs and trim the jungle'. She was smiling and winked at me and walked out of my room. I through my pillow at the door and collapsed back onto my bed. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him.


	5. Bonding time

Saturday night at the club and it was packed. Rhiannon's s and m was blaring out of the speakers. And in he walked big bad Billy Darley with his gang behind him. I was behind the bar working when he walked over.

'Shot of jack'

'Cat serve him, I've more important customers'. I walked to the end of the bar to serve a creepy looking man. I glanced in the mirror on my way down to see Billy's eyes following my every move. I served the man and went back to the cash register which happened to be in front of Billy. It was getting busier by the minute and it was starting to get hot I took of my jacket and put it under the counter.

'You going to fucking ignore me all night?'

'I didn't know I was ignoring you?'

'Well it sure fucking looked that way couldn't even fucking serve me'

'Look what do you want? Before yesterday you had never come here and now your here again I told you you'd have to prove yourself but until then it's a no'

'You're the one who told me to fucking come here and prove I was god' shit I forgot Cat told me that I had said that.

'And how are you going to prove your god?'

'You'll have to wait to find out' he downed his drink and walked off. He was only gone a couple feet when some bimbo attached themselves to his arm. I had a feeling he was going to show me that he was as sex god nothing more. I was interrupted by Angie saying:

'Sorry I'm late; Bodie couldn't keep his hands off me'

'How is Bodie? Treating you right?' I gave her a knowing smile.

'Don't you know it girl, you know maybe this time will be different I think we're both ready for it this time, you know?'

'Yea...I do'. The game of love was something I knew all too well and really had no business being in any time soon.

'You can handle it up here for a few minutes right? I need a break'

'Ye sure take however long you need'. I left the bar and was about to head to my office when something caught my eye. Billy was in one of the booths. But he wasn't alone, none of the gang where there, they were all at the bar chatting up different girls. Billy was joined by four women, none of which worked here. One was dancing in front of him and the other three where fighting for his attention. This was him showing me he was god that he could have anyone he wanted but that's where he was wrong he couldn't have me. I headed back to my office and poured myself a glass of jack and lit a cig. Everyone had been given their jobs for the night. The club had enough girls and there was three of my guys around making sure everything ran smoothly. But yet I still had an uneasiness in my stomach. Something wasn't right it was like there was a calming before a storm going on. I stayed in my office for nearly an hour going through the books and things like that. When I finally decided to go back out to the club I found that Billy was at the bar talking with Joe and Cat appeared to be serving them and talking and laughing. I walked behind the bar and took someone's order.

'Well would you look who fucking decided to come back'

'I see you left your play things behind, they get too much for you to handle?' I asked while I got someone's order ready.

'There's only so much fucking entertainment you can get out of someone before it just gets old'

'Maybe it's you who's getting old Darley, can't keep up with the young people, that's your problem'. I saw Joe and cat flirting. Who was I to come between love even if he was in a gang and she was like a baby sister to me.

'Hey Cat, we're covered here if you want to take a break?' I nodded my head towards Joe and gave her a wink. She gave me the biggest smile and ran around to where Joe was and grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

'Joey's going to get some fucking action tonight' Billy had a big smirk on his face as he watched Cat drag Joe onto the dance floor.

'That's my little cousin you're talking about'

'I know and that's my fucking little brother'

'Do you have to curse every time something comes out of your mouth?'

'What can I say it's who I fucking am?'

'Yea well, sometimes its rude...why don't you and your boys go get a booth and I'll bring you over a bottle of jack?'

'Now you see that's what I'm fucking talking about, some friendly service'

'Na I just can't bare to look at you any longer'

'Eight fucking glass's'

'Right away' I gave him a fake smile. I put the eight glass's on a tray and carried it I one hand and a bottle of jack in the other over to where Billy sat with the boys. I poured out a drink for everyone and handed them their glass. I glanced around to see if anyone wanted anything. Something caught my eye there was two men standing by the railing upstairs one of them had a small bag of coke and seemed to be offering it to the other man who was looking for some cash.

'Shit' I ran up the stairs, this was not going to happen right under my nose. I didn't care if the club was packed and wasn't about to let someone sell in MY club. I walked over to where the men where.

'Can I help you boys?'

'No we're fine'

'Oh I bet you are' I took my gun out and hit him over the head. The other one jumped me from behind and had a gun to my head. What I didn't know was that Billy had followed me up here.

'I fucking suggest you let her go' Billy had a gun pointed at him. He let go of me and tried to make a run for it but Billy caught him and put his gun against his temple.

'Not so fucking clever now are you?'

'Come on' I opened the emergency door and Billy followed me out the door with the seller. The buyer was still knocked out. I closed the door behind us.

'Follow me'. We walked down the flights of stairs and out the back door.

'I can take it from here'

'You want me to fucking prove I'm loyal this is me fucking proving'

'Fine my cars just down here'. Billy's hand was covering the seller's mouth as he dragged him along. We walked down an alleyway and turned right at the end of that alley to find my black convertible mustang with red seats it was my baby.

'Put him in the back' he whistled

'This you're rid, not fucking bad'

'Yea well you're not getting your hands on it so forget about it'. He through the seller in the back and got in the passenger's seat.

'Buckle up boys'. I pressed my foot on the ignition and my baby roared to life it was music to my ears. I pulled out and we went speeding down the street. I looked in the mirror to see that little bitch holding onto his seat. I glanced at Billy to see he was lighting up a cig my speed didn't seem to faze him.

'Where the fuck we going?'

'You want to prove your loyal by dealing with him fine but that means you can deal with him on your turf we get brought up for this it ain't going to be my head on the chopping block'

'Fucking fine, you know where it is?'

'That's a bit of a stupid question ain't it?'

'I fucking forgot you fucking know everything'

'Dame Right'

'So you little bitch who you working for?'

'I ain't goina fucking rat'

'Why's that cause your boys will kill you? Well guess what homeboy they ain't going to get the chance cause my boy Billy here is going to stick a bullet in that pretty little head of yours even if you don't talk, talking will mean a lease painful death'

'I'm your boy now?' Billy whispered.

'You do this well, then yea you're my boy'. The rest of the rid was silent the bitch must have decided that he'd talk later. I came to a stop outside the abandoned hospitable where Billy and his boy's made their shit. I got out of the car and light a cig trying to warm myself up god I wish I hadn't forgot my jacket and I couldn't sit in my car with them anymore. Billy got out and walked over to me.

'What do you fucking want to do with him?' He looked back at him in the car.

'Everyone in your gang been initiated?'

'Joe hasn't'

'I thought him being your brother would make you want him in the gang?'

'He's my little fucking brother I want to fucking protect him not put him in fucking danger…..he wants to but I've been able to hold him off'

'Get him down here he can kill this bitch instead of some innocent person…..that's if you want him in the gang?'

'Boys ain't going to fucking like this'

'I'll deal with them Joe doesn't seem like the type to be able to kill somebody innocent'

'He's my fucking brother of course he fucking would' he had began to raise his voice this obviously hit a nerve.

'No Billy he wouldn't he's a good kid and don't say he's a man cause he's not, I know I wouldn't be able to go into a fucking store and kill someone innocent but you ask me to kill someone who's done something to me and I won't even blink'. He searched my eyes to see if I was lying but I wasn't. Why I had told him the truth I don't know, why I was standing here giving him the opportunity to prove himself I don't know but I was. He took out his phone and rang Joe and told him and the boys to get here now but before he hung up I snatched the phone off of him.

'Hey Joe put Cat on its Danny'

'Cat!'

'Hey babe what's up?'

'I want you to go with Joe ok and call in two girls to replace you and me and tell Ang she's in charge and that I might be back to close up if not she is to ok you got all that?'

'Yea I got all that' she giggled into the phone.

'You sure you got all that cause I think your more concerned about Joe's mouth' this was the boss within me coming out I had a job and I was going to get it done and done properly.

'I'm sorry, I'll make sure Angie knows'

'Good and grab my jacket under the counter please' and with that I handed Billy back the phone and lit myself another cig.

'So-

'Get him out of the car' I was starting to lose my patience I wanted to get this over with so I could go home and go to sleep. I opened the door.

'Time for a little walk' I pulled down the seat and stood back to let him get out. He got out looked at both me and Billy and then took off running. I sighed.

'They always try to run' I aimed my gun at him and shot his leg. He fell and screamed out in pain.

'Always have to make it worse for themselves' I walked over to him Billy right behind me. I grabbed one arm and he grabbed the other.

'I presume you've got a room we can put him in?'

'Fucking follow me'. Together we dragged him into the building and up some stairs and into one of the little rooms that had two chairs in it. We sat him down on it and Billy grabbed the rope that was in the corner, it had dried blood on it, there was also an old stain of blood on the floor this room must have been where they questioned people. Billy tied him up.

'Now listen here you little bitch, you're going to fucking tell me who you're working for and what the fuck he's up to, do you fucking understand me? I ain't in the fucking mood for no games!' Billy screamed in to the sellers face. So this was Billy Darley the gang lord now I know why people fear him but I still wasn't scared, I could handle Billy.

'I-I...understand' he stuttered out he was clearly in pain.

'I want a name'

'The h-hall'

'What the fuck is he up to?'

'Nothing he-he just th-thought he could make a bit of cash, every-everyone says Th-that Murphy never goes to the-the cl-club, that you could get away with it' I walked over to him and grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

'Yea well that's where your wrong Murphy's in there every night matter of fact you're looking at him'

'B-Billy?' I laughed.

'No sweetheart me' I let go of him and walked back to where I had been standing.

'He fucking planning anything else?'

'no, man I swear he's fucking scared shitless of you's two he just wants to make some money he ain't looking for no trouble'

'Yea well trouble fucking found him'

'Billy man where are you?' it was Bodie who had shouted.

'I'll go get him you keep doing what you doing' It might not have been the smartest move, I hadn't got a clue where I was going. I walked out the room and down the corridor a bit to see Bodie, cat, Joe and three other gang members who I hadn't been introduced to.

'What's this all about?' Bodie.

'Some punk thought he could sell in my club, I went up to take care of him and Billy decided to help, this is how he's proving he's loyal'

'Fine by me where he at?'

'Down here, he found out that he's working for the hall says he got nothing planned, I don't know' we stopped outside the room.

'I don't want you going in there ok?' I whispered in cat's ear she didn't need to see any of this.

'Ok, I did everything you asked and here's your jacket' I put it on, thank god it was freezing in here.

'Thanks, we'll be finished soon and I'll bring you home' I tried to give her a reassuring smile, I knew she didn't like being around all this, she could shoot I made sure of that but she didn't like to use it. I looked at Joe, he seemed to be disappointed and then it dawned on me.

'No, no you are not getting in her panty's tonight mister, you've barely know her two days it ain't happening, not on my watch!' I pointed my finger at him, I meant business. All the boy's started laugh at him and Bodie patted Joe on the back.

'Sorry man, but she means fucking business'

'I wasn't going to try and get in her pant's I was just going to ask if she wanted to come back to my place for a drink and you know…..to talk' everyone burst out laugh even I couldn't control my laughter. Cat and Joe just went bright red, they were too cute.

'What? I'm serious'

'Yea whatever you fucking say man but me and you both know you were hoping for a quick hand job' Bodie added.

'Stop, stop leave them alone maybe there were going to talk' I was trying my best not to laugh.

'Yea fucking talk dirty to each other'

'Shut the fuck up man'. Suddenly the door of the room Billy was in opened to show a pissed looking Billy with blood on his hands. He closed the door on the seller screaming help.

'Joe you're goina to fucking become one of us tonight'

'What Billy I ain't ready I-'

'Don't fucking give me this shit Joe you've been ready for fucking months knows your fucking chance to prove yourself, now go in there and shut that fucking bastered up' Billy pointed to the room.

'Wait that ain't fucking fair we all had to fucking kill some random person and he gets to kill some fucker we were goina kill any way?' the boys all started to protest against this. I could see that Billy didn't know what to do he want to be a leader and tell them that he was in charge and he wanted to stick up for his brother but at the same time he agreed with them it was only fair that Joe killed someone at random.

'Shut the fuck up!' I screamed they all looked at me waiting to see what I said next.

'You think your fucking men cause you shoot some innocent person who didn't do anything wrong? No your fucking not! Joe is going to go in there and kill that fucker cause we need to send hall a message that he can't fuck with us and when he's done he will be part of the Darley gang any of you's got a problem, you can get the fuck out of here now…..cause if you's can't fucking support each other this partnership ain't goina fucking work'

'You fucking heard her!' Billy nodded at me and handed Joe his gun. He pressed his forehead against Joe's.

'You can fucking do this, you're a fucking Darley and this fucker deserves it' all the boys walked into the room.

'You coming?' Billy asked just before he walked into the room.

'No I'm going to stay out here with Cat but Billy, just make him shoot him in the head quick and painless we promised him'

'Fine'

'Thank you….for not making Joe kill some random person, I don't think he could have done it'

'Look Cat if it was up to me no one would be killed this is the part I hate' There was a couple minutes of silence then a gun went off, Joe's life had just changed forever and part of me felt guilty and I didn't even know Joe. They all came out of the room.

'Cat you go back with Joe to his place and I'll come get you when I'm finished, Billy and Bodie you's are goina help me dump him and the rest of you do whatever Billy tells you to' Cat went over and gave Joe a kiss and hugged him. Joe just buried his face in her hair.

'Tommy and dog I want you on one of the corners, baggy bring them the fuck home'

'All right man I'll see you later' they all left and it was just the three of us.

'Where we dumping it?'

'It's still a fucking human Bodie, we're leaving him on the hall turf as a message that this is what happens when you mess with us' I walked back into the room and walked over to him and untie him. He nearly fell off the chair but I manage to catch him. I hated killing people unless they really deserved it but to be honest he didn't really he was just following orders but that's the way this world is, kill or be killed. You had to show people who was in charge.

Bodie and Billy came into the room. Billy took the head and Bodie took the feet. They carried him down stairs and put him in my boot. Bodie got in the back and I was driving again. I speed off to where the halls turf was. We didn't go far in, it had been a long night and I didn't want to deal with a fight. I parked on the side of the foot path and everyone got out while the boys where getting the body out I got some paper and wrote a note.

_The hall,_

_Next time I catch one of your boys selling on Murphy or Darley turf I'm coming after you, you little bitch. That's right we're working together now, so you better watch yourself and don't fucking bother coming after us an eye for an eye and all that shit cause you don't want to start a fucking war with us._

_Love, your worst nightmare_

_Murphy_

I put on some red lipstick and kissed the sheet near where it said Murphy. I walked over to the body and put the note in his pocket slightly sticking out so they would see it. The boys were all ready at the car. I stopped to light a new cig. I shivered god it was freezing out here. I checked the time on my phone it was 3:35; I just wanted to go home and go to sleep. I took a pull of my cig and exhaled. Out of nowhere I heard a gunshot. I heard Billy and Bodie shout out to me and then it hit me this awful pain in my shoulder. I dropped my cig and clutched my shoulder. It felt damp. I took my hand away and there was blood. The next minute a couple of guns went off I ducked down and made a run to the car. Those bastered's shot me. God I felt weak. If I could just make it back, to the car.


	6. Angie the nurse

I made it to the car and collapsed at the side of it. Billy and Bodie, where busy shooting back. Why couldn't my life be simple just for a little bit? This was supposed to be easy, dump the body and get the hell out of there but no someone had to show up and shoot me!

I took my gun out and with my left had managed to shoot at who had to be the hall and his boys. I hit one and he feel to the ground. There were only two of them left. I used the car to help me get up. I opened the door.

'Billy, Bodie come on!' They shot another couple of times and then ran back to the car, Bodie jumped in the back and I feel into the passenger seat. Billy jumped into the driver seat.

'Where the fucks the keys?'

'In the fucking key hole' I said through gritted teeth. The pain was really starting to get to me. Billy started the car and speed away. We couldn't go to the hospital they'd ask to many questions and there was no one at my place, so it looked like I was left with Billy's.

'You get shot?'

'No Billy I just decided that I'd scream in pain and hold onto my shoulder'

'Don't give me that fucking attitude I could have fucking left you there for fucking hall to get you but I didn't, you should be fucking grateful'

'This is my fucking car if you had of tried to leave me there I would have shot your ass, now shut up and drive the dame car!'

'Where the fuck am I driving to?'

'Your place'

'If you fucking wanted some all you had to do was say, but what the hell are we goina do with Bodie?' he had a big smirk on his face.

'Not-' everything went black.

Billy's p.o.v.

'_Not-_ and then there was nothing I looked over to see why she stopped, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

'Shit! Bodie she ain't moving'

'What the hell man? Oh fuck man!' I tapped her face.

'Hey wake the fuck up! Don't you fucking do this to me you hear! We have a deal'

'Dude keep your eyes on the road!'

'Fuck this' I slapped her face.

'Wake up!' Her eyes flew open and her hand went to her check.

'What the hell you do that for?' her voice was weak but at least she was awake. She pulled back her jacket to see that she was bleeding pretty bad and she was obviously in a lot of pain.

'Dog we got to get her to a hospital'

'No!' we both shouted at the same time. At least we agreed on that much.

'I can't go to the hospital because they'll ask too many questions and if any of the other's turn up or the body they'll link me to them and I ain't, goina jail'.

'Least you have some fucking brains'

'I guess that's as close to an apology as I'm goina get'

'Well who the fuck we goina get to fix her up then?' Bodie had a good fucking point who where we goina get she had to be sewn back up.

'Call Ang and tell her to go to Billy's place we'll meet her there, girl can sew'

'And why the hell does it have to be at my fucking place?' I looked at her, her pace had gone really pale and her eyes were nearly closed.

'Joe and cat are already there and there's no one at mine' she whispered. Her eyes where almost shut.

'Hey don't you shut those fucking eyes I got enough people after me I don't need the Murphy's!' There was blood pumping out of her and she was getting weaker by the minute. I didn't get worried very often but now it was time to start worrying. If she died the Murphy gang would think we did it and come after us and we all ready had a gang war on our hands.

'I'm tired leave me alone' her eyes shut. Fuck! Fuck! I hit the gas. We had to get her to my fucking place and soon.

We pulled up in front of my place in 3 minutes. I ran around to the passenger side and opened the door. She was still out I scooped her up into my arms and carried her up the stairs. Fuck I wish the elevator worked. Bodie was behind me the whole time and when we got to the fifth floor he took my keys and opened up.

Cat and Joe where sitting on the couch. Joe had his arm around her. Ang was walking around the living room with a worried look on her face and Baggy was sitting in one of the arm chairs with a beer. I walked in and straight away every one jumped up. Bodie closed the door and went over to ang who hand was covering her mouth. Cat started crying and Joe held onto her trying to calm her down.

'She ain't fucking dead' but she fucking looked it all the colour was drained from her face.

'Yea well she fucking looks it what the hell did you do to her?' Cat screamed at me, Joe had to hold her back she was about to hit me.

'You better fucking watch yourself this is MY fucking place' I walked closer to where cat was standing.

'Fucking move' Joe dragged her over to the entrance of the kitchen.

'Ang she said you'd be able to fix her up' Bodie told ang and gave her a reassuring smile.

'What happened?' Ang walked over to stand beside me.

'Hall that's what fucking happened'

'They hit her in the shoulder pretty fucking bad she's lost a lot of fucking blood'

'Ok...well I think we should lie her down on the kitchen table everything I need's in there' I lifted her back up and walked into our small kitchen and lay her down on the table. Angie came in and took of Danny's jacket and got a bowl of hot water and some disinfectant, she started to clean the wound.

'Have you got some tweezers?'

'Why the fuck would I have tweezers?'

'I do' cat mumbled and started rutting in her bag, she found them and handed them to Ang before she went back to sitting with Joe on the couch.

'Thanks cat' Angie called out after she cleaned the tweezers. She had cleaned off the wound and now she had to get the bullet out.

'How the fuck am I suppose to get it out?'

'Cut her arm'

'What? I can't do that Billy she'll lose even more blood'

'You can't leave it in there just fucking cut it a little more take it out and then sew her back up'

'Fine but if she bleeds out on your kitchen table I'm not getting the blame' she cut the strap of Danny's dress first then she cut the wound deeper and Danny's eyes popped open.

'What the fuck!' She screamed, her eyes began to fill up with tears and she started to try and get up.

'Lie the fuck down' I held her down on the table. Her strap was gone and I could see her lacy black bra and fuck it was hot.

'Dan its goina be ok, I just need to get the bullet out then I'm goina sew you back up and you'll be fine' Angie tried to give her a reassuring smile but the truth was the wound could still get infected and Danny could end up getting really sick.

'Bodie get her some drugs' Bodie turned to go get them but was stopped by Danny.

'No don't I don't need that shit just...give me something to drink'.

'You're in fucking pain you need some of that fucking shit'

'No I can't… ok...just give me some jack'

'Fine suit you fucking self, Bodie get the bottle' I held up her head while Bodie brought the bottle to her mouth. She took two gulps out of it and then Bodie took it away I held her down on the table so Angie could get the bullet out. Danny cried out in pain as Angie reached into her arm with the tweezers to get the bullet. It took her a couple of minutes but finally she got it out. Danny's lip was bleeding she had bitten it while she was trying to keep her screams in. Angie sewed her arm back up and whipped of any blood and bandaged it up.

'Fuck Ang you could have been a nurse'

'Why so I have more idiots like ye to look after?'

'Not my fault there's some sick bastard out there trying to kill me'

'Of course it's not Billy you never did anything to anyone you're just a giant...teddy bear aren't you?'

'You're fucking lucky I like you and Bodie thinks you're so good in the sack cause if not I'd kill your fucking ass'

'I love you too Billy' she tapped me on the check and then looked at Danny to find her asleep. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't just leave her on the kitchen table. She did look very peaceful there. I lifted her up and carried her down to my room and put her down on my bed. She moved a little in her sleep but didn't wake up. She had an amazing, gorgeous body and she knew the streets not to mention she had a good shot. She was everything I needed in a woman. The problem was she didn't want anything to do with me.


	7. A steamy shower

I woke up in a strange bed and my shoulder was fucking killing me. I looked at the clock on the locker beside the bed to see that it was 10 o'clock. I needed a shower really badly. I looked to the other side of the bed it looked like someone had slept in it. Must have been Billy, if I find out he tried anything last night I'll kill him. I sat up slowly in the bed. I looked at the stitches in my shoulder, girl did a good job. I walked over to the door on the opposite side of the room and opened it. Thank god it was the bathroom and no one was in there. I closed the door behind me and saw that there was a towel in there that I could use. I turn on the water and stripped down and climbed over the side of the bath. This was exactly what I needed, the water helped the pain in my shoulder.

Billy's P.O.V

I had slept beside her last night but didn't touch her she looked so peaceful in her sleep like she didn't have a care in the world. Cat had slept in Joe's room and Angie had gone down the hall to bodies' place. It was half nine when everyone decided to come over. We were all sitting in the lounge when I heard the shower running. Joe and cat where sitting on the couch so it must have been Danny. The thought of her naked in my shower was starting to make me hard and I hadn't gotten any last night. Everyone was busy talking so I decided I'd sneak down to the bathroom, so maybe I wasn't going to fucking get any but I might get a fucking peek. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was her black lacy bra and panties on the top of the pile of clothes. I closed the door quietly. She was singing some song I didn't know what it was but it made me even harder 'Get you off with the touch Dj what you waiting for get me on the floor'. Her voice wasn't actually that bad. I picked up her panties, fuck I wish I had of got the chance to rip them off her. I took off my shirt and unzipped my jeans. I pulled back the curtains and let me tell you she was the sexiest woman I had ever seen. 38 C's usually I liked bigger but hers were perfect, slender little stomach, curvy hips and a good sized ass.

Danny's P.O.V

I had finished rinsing out the suds when I felt someone looking at me, my head turned to the side to see Billy fucking Darley looking me up and down. Then he suddenly pulled down his pants. Fuck! He was big, just looking at him made me horny. I snapped out of dirty fancies when he went to step into the bath.

'Stop! What do you think you're doing?' I screamed at him and grabbed the shower curtain to cover myself.

'What does it fucking look like I'm doin I'm trying to have a fucking shower'

'I'm having a shower'

'It's ok I don't mind sharing' He had a sly grin on his face.

'Well I do so get out' he went to grab the curtain but I slapped his hand away.

'This is my fuckin bathroom'

'And I'll be done in a minute now get out'

'I ain't fuckin' leaving'

'Fine hand me that towel please'

'No' he stood tall with his arms crossed across his chest. I managed to lean across and grab the towel but while I was leaning across I fell and guess where I landed? Yes right into Billy Darley, his hard firm gorgeous chest! I looked up at him and that sly little grin of his had grown. I quickly stood up and covered myself with the towel, it wasn't even wrapped around me properly. From the back you could still see my ass. I ran out of the bathroom. Once I was in the hall I fixed the towel so it was covering all of me. I heard a whistle.

'You're unbelievable!' I screamed at him.

'Wasn't fucking me' He shouted back as he kicked the door closed.

'That man' I said through gritted teeth. I looked down the hall to see that everyone was looking down at me. Joe, Bodie, Cat and Angie where the only ones I knew but there was another five others. I glanced down to see that the towel I had on was really short. When I say really I mean really! It barely covered my ass! And my clothes where in the bathroom that was now occupied by Billy so I was stuck in this tiny towel if you could call it that.

'Morning' I said with a fake smile on my face. I saw that there was a door beside the bathroom. I opened it and saw that it was a small closet with lots of rubbish in it, a couple of guns as well. There were shelves in it with towels on them. I started looking through them to try and find a bigger one. But they were all the same size as the one I had or smaller. I grabbed one that was the same size and wrapped my hair up in it. I slammed the door shut. Now I had to face 7 men in nothing but a tiny towel, god was not on my side today but was he ever?

'You goina stand around all day or are you goina move?' I turned around to see Billy with a long towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping down his chest. He walked around me and into the kitchen he grabbed a beer and walked back into the living.

'You goina make us some fuckin' breakfast?' he asked Angie.

'I'm a guest your meant to make me breakfast'

'You stopped being a fucking guest when you where sixteen and I walked in on you giving Bodie head in my bedroom' I walked into the small kitchen. Maybe a beer would help me forget about my shoulder. Where's his fridge? I looked around and found a small fridge in the corner. I walked over to it.

'Can I fucking help you?' I jumped and turned around; Billy had walked in and was leaning on the counter opposite me.

'I was just goina get a beer' I was about to bend over when I realised that if I did I'd flash Billy and I didn't want that. The question was how was I meant to get a beer out without flashing him? I bent over slightly while holding onto the bottom of the towel but that wasn't going to work so then I thought if I bent down so I was sitting on the back of my legs with my back straight but if I fell over which I probably would I'd make an complete fool of myself. While I was still looking at the fridge I heard laughter behind me I turned my head to see Billy laughing at me. I gave him the evil eyes.

'What's the matter sweetie? He walked closer to me and dipped his head slightly so his lips where right next to my ear. 'Afraid of showin big bad Billy Darley your pussy? Don't fuckin' worry I don't mind' his deep seductive voice gave me chills- NO! That's not how you're meant to feel- no think about Darley. You have no feeling for Darley.

'The only reason I'd be afraid of showing you my private parts is you'd think you'd have a chance which you wouldn't and' I whispered the next part in a seductive voice two could play at this game. 'What's it they say about you? You get what you want and trust me Darley if you saw me you'd want me all...night...long' I went to walk around him but he caught my arm. With his other hand he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, his eyes never leaving mine. He handed me the beer and then let go of my arm.

'That mean I'd fuckin get you?'

'You're unbelievable' I shook my head and walked out of the kitchen.

'You two seal the deal last night?' Heco I think his name is winked at me.

'Hell will fucking freeze over before Darley gets his dick inside me' with that said I walked down to Darley's room and slammed the door behind me. I leaned against it and hit my head of it a couple times. Why the hell was I here why the hell did I make a deal with Darley and how the hell was I going to get out of this?

I drank my beer, got dressed and dried my hair as best I could. After nearly half an hour I walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to find everyone in the same place except Billy who was now sitting in one of the arm chairs smoking a cig in nothing but a towel. I picked my jacket up of the floor and put it on. I found my keys in the pocket.

'Come on cat we're goin' everyone turned to look at me.

'Why we're fine here ain't we?'

'She ain't your fuckin' mother you can stay here if you fuckin want to'

'When you're the fucking one putting a roof over her head and money in her pockets you can tell her what she can fucking do but for now back the fuck off' and with that I stormed out of there slamming the door on my way out. I hissed with pain, fuck my shoulder was getting to me. I held onto it the whole way to my car. I sat there and waited for cat there was no way I was leaving her here after all she was family and that's the thing you treasured most in this kind of life.

15 minutes later Cat decided to grace me with her presence. She took one look at me and started jogging to the car. Once she was in I hit the gas and was out of there.

'What the fuck took you so long?'

'I was saying good-bye'

'More like suckin the face off Joe'

'Maybe I was you got a problem with that?'

'Yea, I do have a fuckin' problem with that, you were the one who didn't want me making a deal with them now when I ask you to fuckin' leave you make a fuckin' show of me by sittin' there and moaning like a little baby!' my voice was getting louder and louder.

'You're not my fucking mother you can't tell me what to do! I've got a perfectly good mother unlike some people!' Cat screamed at me, I slammed on the breaks. Cat had to put her hands out to stop herself from hitting the windscreen.

'Get out' I didn't even look at her I just kept my eyes on the road ahead of us.

'Come on Dan I didn't mean it, you can't just leave me here'

'I'm not your mother remember? I can do whatever I want'

'Where family come on we're in the middle of nowhere'

'Why don't you call your mammy to come and get you? Now get out'

'Dan please' she was begging now but I didn't care, what she said had hurt me. I had been looking out for her since she was 12, I had given her a home, money and a job that everyone wanted, even though she had no qualifications. I had treated her like a little sister, like a daughter. I had been there when some bastered broke her heart, when she had come home drunk and couldn't even get up the stairs and I had been the one to beat the shit out of those bullies who were picking on her cause her dad was Irish. And now after all those years she still throws it back in my face that my mother was a selfish bitch who didn't care about me.

'Go' I still didn't look at her, I heard the door open and as soon as it was shut I drove away. She didn't need me, like she said she had a mother and I didn't. She had Joe any way. He could come and pick her up maybe she could pay him back by sucking on his dick. That's what the Darley's are like, all they care about is Drugs, Sex and Guns.

Please leave a review I would really love to know what you all think!


	8. I ain't proud

It had been a week since I kicked Cat out of my car in the middle of nowhere. She hadn't come to my house and she hadn't come to the club. I hadn't heard anything from her. Billy came in every night this week. He'd try to chat me up I'd turn him down and get one of the girls to take his order. He always came in on his own and stayed for nearly two hours then left. I hadn't seen anyone from his gang all week. But that was all about to change.

It was half one in the morning and I had been here since ten o'clock this morning I was just about ready to crash. The club was packed it was a Saturday night after all and Ejdj was working tonight, he was the most popular Dj in all of Boston and he worked for me. I was walking back to the bar when I saw them walk in. Darley and his crew. There was eight of them and Angie and Cat was with them. He lead them, he strolled through the place like he owned it. God I hated him, he made me sick. How could any woman want to be with him? All he wanted from them was one thing and after he got it he'd throw them out before you could say good-bye! I had heard the stories. That he was a god in bed, that he could have any one he wanted that he had gone from top lawyers to junkies. One thing was certain he had to have a few kids around the place you couldn't sleep with that many woman and not get at least one of them pregnant. Poor kids is all I could think. I was woken from my thoughts by some-one calling my name. I looked up to see Jen one of my top barmaids calling me. I walked behind the bar.

'Yea what is it?'

'We're a bit short handed' She nodded her head towards the Darley's. There was no one to serve them. Part of me wanted to run and get someone to serve them but I was Murphy, I was the leader of the most feared gang in nearly all of Boston. I could face these. I walked over to them. Mr. Darley had a big grin on his face.

'What can I get you's?'

'I think it's about time we had a little chat don't you'

'I don't see anything for us to talk about now you tell me what you want or you get the fuck out of my club it's up to you' He leaned in close so that no one else could hear us.

'What if I told you it was you I wanted?'

'I'd tell you to go fuck one of your little whores cause there is no way you're laying one fucking finger on me'

'I could make you scream without using my hands' His smirk grew even bigger.

'Ain't goina happen, like I said hell would freeze over before you'd get your dick inside me' Now I had a smirk on my face and he frowned. Then suddenly he stood up and walked away. Well it looked like he was walking away when really he was walking around to my side of the bar. I walked over to the entrance that he was almost at.

'What the hell do you think your doin'?' I put my arms out trying to stop him from getting in. He didn't say anything he just lifted me up and throw me over his shoulder. I started kicking him and telling him to put me down. Jimmy walked over to us.

'Hey put her the fuck down and there won't be any trouble' but Darley didn't like that he took his gun out and drove it into Jimmy's gut.

'Listen hear you little fucker me and my boys are goin back there to have a little chat with miss Murphy here and if any of you fuckers try to stop us I won't fucking hesitate in putting a round of fucking bullets through you o-k?'

'Ok' Jimmy stepped aside and let Darley carry me into the back. His boys where following close behind. He threw me down in my chair. I straightened up and looked at all of them.

'You can get out of here' I pointed to cat.

'Why should I?'

'Because you ain't part of the Murphy gang or the Darley gang that's why!' I was standing up now screaming.

'I thought we were family? I thought you cared about me?'

'Don't you fucking dare throw that back in my face! I've done fucking everything for you if it wasn't for me you'd still be living in that fuckin tiny apartment with your ma and da and you'd probably have a baby on your hip! So don't you dare blame me for this! Know get out!' I had to take a deep breath after that, I never showed my emotions that much in front of people I usually tried to keep my cool but Cat was pushing me to fare. She didn't say another word she had tears in her eyes when she left and I suddenly felt a pain in my chest. I cared so much about her and I had just caused her pain. But I had a job to do, I had to deal with Darley. I couldn't show him that I had a weakness I had to show him that I was strong that I couldn't be broken. So I let my little cousin go, I let her go and cry on her own.

'What do you want?'

'To fucking get this deal started' I walked over to my cupboard and took out the maps of Boston. They had different colour lines on them to show where one gang's territory started and another ones ended. I spread it out on my desk. Every one gathered around it.

'Everyone else get out we don't need you all here' I looked at Darley and he nodded. He knew this was the only way to get what he wanted so he went along with it.

'You heard her get the fuck out!' he screamed at them.

'Do you want me to tell them where to go ain't no point in all of us sittin outside doin fuckin nothing' Bodie asked.

'Yea whatever just make sure none of them fuck up' Bodie nodded and left. It was just him and me. Hopefully this will be over soon.

'Looks like you got your fucking wish just you and me baby'

'Some one kill me' I whispered.

Three hours later and we were still arguing about it. My heals where off, hair was tied up in a loose bun and all I had on was a black string top and skinny jeans. Billy was smoking his tenth cig and had kicked off his boots and coat he was sitting there in his lose jeans and black t-shirt. We had drank a bottle of jack and had started our second. We weren't even close to being drunk.

'We have to divide it somehow we can't just have every one fucking running around every where' He just wasn't getting it we needed some law and order.

'Look if we fucking share all of it and then fucking tell everyone where to go everything will be fucking fine you gotta fucking trust me'

'Trust you don't make me fucking laugh you're the one working for your fucking father, does he even know what you're planning?'

'What fuckin difference does it make?'

'It makes a hell of a difference you think bones is goina let you walk away with all his money?'

'It ain't his fucking money its mine ok its fucking mine I'm the one who tells those fuckers what to do I'm the one who built the Darley fucking empire I'm the one they fucking come after when they want to take us out, I'm the one with the fuckin bullet wounds and what the fuck has that fucker got? More and more fuckin money' Darley was standing up screaming now, His arms where flying every other way. He had just opened up to me told me what he thought of his bastered of a father and I hadn't even asked him to. What was I suppose to do? Was I meant to hug him and tell him everything would be ok? Was I meant to open up about my past and the two of us could talk about how we ended up here? What was I meant to do? I didn't care about him and what he'd been through I didn't want to know this was business simple as we didn't need to know each other's past. We needed to know that the other one was goina do their job.

'No one will know your boys around here they might not trust them, we could introduce them slowly maybe that would work but one thing's for sure I'm not having our meeting place being that mental hospitable. It's either goina be here or at my house' I looked up at him to see he was staring at me. He looked shocked, he probably thought I was goina ask him more about his dad and his feelings or something but instead I brushed it aside and pretended he hadn't opened his mouth. But part of him looked relieved as well.

'What? You goina stand there all day or are you goina say something?'

'Fine I need a list of your guys and I need to fuckin meet them'

'So I'll introduce you to my guys you introduce me to yours you make sure everything is runnin smoothly in the south and I'm giving you an extra bit to look after and I'll look after the north you need me or any of my guys you contact me and the same goes for me and it all becomes Murphy Darley territory you mess with one of us one mess with all of us deal?'

'Darley Murphy and you got yourself a deal'

'Murphy Darley I own more territory your gaining way more from this then I am'

'Fine you got yourself a deal, now how you wana seal this' He winked at me. I put out my hand.

'Like business men, a handshake and a glass of jack' the look on his face was not a happy one. I was smiling, if he thought it was goina be that easy he was gravely mistaken. Just as he was about to put out his hand in walked Jen.

'Sorry am I interrupting something?'

'Jen you know the rules you knock first'

'Sorry I just wanted to know what time you're planning on shutting up at?'

'There's people still out there?'

'Yep, come on its Saturday night and Ejdj's in the house last time he was here we didn't close till nearly six'

'What time is it now?'

'Five'

'Ok I'll be out in a sec tell the girls to stop serving' that's the one good thing about being feared. No one dears report you to the cops for being opened past your hours. Truth is one night we were opened till 12 the next day. That was some night. I held my hand out again and Darley shook it.

'Ok you know where the door is' I put back on my heels and let my hair down. Had to look good for everyone. I walked out of there without looking back at him.

Billy's P.O.V

A hand shake that's all I got. She didn't even look back when she left. I walked back to the bar where she had headed to. The place was still packed; this place must be a gold fucking mine. I saw her heading up to the stage where the Dj was. The minute she stepped on it every started clapping and cheering.

'Well well well! Will you look who decided to come out and party yall!' the crowd started cheering even more.

'Hold up hold up! I didn't come out here to party'

'What you come out here for then baby girl?' he put his arm around her waist and started rubbing her side up and down.

'I came out here to tell you it's time to go to bed' she winked at the crowd and they all cheered, they were all standing there waiting to see what would happen next.

'Baby girl before you take me to bed I got a song for you' he put on this really sexy song and Murphy fucking shocked me. She started dancing. She was bumping and grinding against this dude and everyone was cheering for her and everyone started dancing again. She was the sexiest creature I had ever seen. Watching her was better than being in a stripper club. I wanted to be that fucker. I wanted her before but know I had to have her I needed her. The song ended and she stopped. She took the microphone again.

'I'm sorry everyone but it's time for this bad boy to go to bed and by the looks of things there's a few others that are ready to' she winked again and everyone cheered they loved her and who wouldn't she was sex on legs and her moves whoo-heee!

'Yall of been great tonight I'll be back soon and maybe next time I'll get my baby girl up here earlier' they all cheered again.

'Hey remember safe sex is the only sex!' everyone screamed the last part with her. The lights went off on the stage and there was some music playing quietly as people started to leave. I walked over to the bar where the girls were getting ready to leave.

'Hey what's the fucking story with them two?'

'Who?' it was that girl Jen.

'Murphy and that Dj dude'

'There is no story Danny found him a couple of years ago back when he was nobody she gave him a job everyone fell in love with him, became a big hit, now every club wants him, he plays all over the place but all Danny's got to do is call him and he's here, he does it for free most of the time to'

'They ever get together?'

'You kidding me? No he's got a girl plus Danny wouldn't do that to Rob-

'You still here?' I turned around to see Murphy.

'Jen here was telling me about your Dj'

'Eddie, yea he's great always gets the crowds and you can work with him, she tell you his dad use to be a Dj back in the day, that's how he came up with the name, he's Eddie junior so one day someone said ej the Dj, Eddie put it together and its stuck ever since' That's the first time she's ever talked to me normally.

'I'm heading out girl ok? The vip area's clean'

'Its fine thanks Jen for tonight you did great'

'When I tell everyone to get out that means you to Darley' she walked around telling everyone to get out. I slipped up to the VIP area so she wouldn't notice I was here. When everyone was gone and Murphy had locked the door I slipped down stairs. She tied up her hair and started put on some music, it was some band. She started cleaning up while singing along to it. She had a pretty voice. She still hadn't noticed me. Her back was to me.

'You goina offer me a drink?' She turned around quickly and pulled a gun on me from where I don't know cause she moved that fucking past. I put my hands up in the air.

'Whoa now all I wanted was a drink'

'I told you to get out, this isn't goina work if you don't listen to me' She tucked the gun into the back of her jeans. I lowered my hands. She sighed then said,

'Fine one drink then your gone do you hear me'

'Fine one fucking drink then I'll go' I never said how long it would take me to get throw that one fucking drink. She got me a glass of jack.

'Now drink up and get out' I took a sip of it.

'So when did you get your fuckin tattoo?'

'Your unbelievable' she walked off and started collecting beer bottles and cleaning up any spills.

'What time you fuckin start working at?'

'Ten'

'Fuck' it was nearly half five now and she was still running around cleaning up. Why didn't she make the others do it? Anyone could see how she built up an empire, by working hard, being a bitch and trusting no one.

She started singing along to the music again and swaying those gorgeous hips of her's. Gorgeous was a word I never fucking used but it was the only fucking one I could think of to describe this girl that and beautiful.

'What time you goina fuckin stop working at?'

'That has nothing to do with you'

'That's where you're fuckin wrong; I gotta make sure you get home ok'

'And whys that?' she had walked back to the bar to clean up the glass's she had collected.

'Cause I fuckin promised Cat I would, girls been fuckin worried about never stops fucking bitching to Joe about how fuckin worried she is, why? I don't fucking know'

'Of course you don't, your Billy Darley you don't care about anyone do you?'

'You don't fuckin know anything about me, your too busy fuckin judging me, well guess what sweetheart we're the fuckin same'

'And how the fuck do you make that out?' She had both her palms down on the table, she was standing right in front of me her stance was strong she was showing me she was not to be messed with. She was so different she was standing up for herself answering back showing me that she didn't even want to be my equal she wanted to be higher, she wanted to be in charge and it was kind of turning me the fucking on.

'We like to be the fuckin one in charge, we're both fuckin feared, can't fuckin trust no one, always some fucker after us, we both got a little idiot we gotta fuckin look after can't have that, what do you chicks call it?'

'Sole mate'

'Yea whatever the fuck that's supposed to be' There was silence between us, I could tell she was thinking over everything I had said looking for something she could disagree with but she couldn't, everything I had said was true, it was fuckin scary, this chick fuckin scared me the way I kept fuckin opening up to her.

'Doesn't make us the same though, deep down inside we're different, deep down inside there's that little thing that separates us'

'It's time you faced the fuckin truth you ain't no fuckin different then me you fuckin think your better but you ain't, you run the same shitty assed streets I run, your able to take a gun and kill some fucker without blinking just like me but you know what your fuckin right we are different I'm able to say who I fuckin am I'm Billy fuckin Darley, gang lord baby' I stood up and had my arms stretched out saying look at me bitch. She lend in closer.

'But here's the question Darley, you might be able to say who you are, proud even but are you proud of what you do because there is a difference trust me there is' She started walking to the back room. But then turned her head to look back at me.

'I'm able to say who I am Darley but I ain't proud of what I do but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do' And with that she walked into the back room. I didn't follow her instead I downed my jack and left. She knew that's what I was going to do she knew that her last statement would shut me up, it would get rid of me. Truth is what do you say back to that? I was fucking proud to say I was Billy Darley but was I proud of what I did? Truth was I hadn't a fuckin clue. In this world you didn't question that sorta shit you did what you had to do, you did it to survive. Was I proud of it? Was I proud of the fact that I got my fucking money by feeding addicts by sucking them further and further into this fucked up world they were in, by robbing and killing innocent people, by putting desperate girls on the streets and making them sell them fuckin self's? I didn't fucking know.

Please leave a review I would really love to know what you all think!


End file.
